


Fight or Flight

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, M/M, One Sentence, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, also some implied sexual content?, and it doesn't actually happen, but hey, he does that, it's not on purpose though, it's remus lmao, remus sort of took control here, teen for cursing, virgil punches roman, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Virgil’s instincts were very rarely correct.Or, a word of advice: don't sneak up on someone with anxiety who also lifts weights in their spare time.It probably won't end well.(Key word being "probably.")
Relationships: (implied but still there), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, logan/patton if you squint
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of inspired by something that happened between me and someone who's now a good friend of mine, but I wanted to make it Prinxiety, because quarantine is making me lonely and I just needed this.
> 
> TW for cursing, blood, accidental violence, anxiety, and some implied sexual content. Also, just Remus in general.
> 
> (I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.)
> 
> Nico x

Virgil’s instincts were very rarely correct.

He realized that a few years ago, after the seventh time that those instincts told him that his food was  _ definitely _ poisoned, or his house was  _ absolutely _ burning down despite the fact that he’d only left five minutes ago, or that the noise in the kitchen was a murderer and not just the ice maker.

So maybe he should’ve learned to control those instincts a little earlier.

It was a regular day. He was sitting across from Logan and Patton and next to Remus and Damien, which certainly made for some interesting conversations, most of which Virgil would just listen to, especially when he was feeling a little jumpy - but still, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Until his hood was pulled up over his head and he realized someone had snuck up behind him.

So he listened to his instincts, twisted around in his seat, punched the person behind him directly in the nose, and then proceeded to freak the fuck out.

Remus burst out laughing, Patton gasped, and both Logan and Damien raised matching unimpressed eyebrows.

“Holy  _ fuck,  _ Virgil!” Remus yelled, quieting down when he received glares from both a nearby teacher  _ and  _ Patton, offering the teacher a wave and Patton a ridiculously insincere apology before turning back to Virgil and snickering. “Dude, seriously, I gotta say, that was pretty badass.”

“Oh, no, don’t get him started about asses.“ Damien interrupted, massaging his temples.

“Mm, getting tired of hearing about how much I like yours?” Remus asked, wiggling his eyebrows and throwing his legs across Damien’s lap.

“My dear brother,” the stranger who’d snuck up on Virgil cut in, with a hand cupped over his nose and blood dripping down his arm. “Much as I love listening to this, would you mind taking me to the nurse?”

“This is your brother?” Virgil demanded, tugging on Remus’s arm.

“Yep! Virgil, meet Roman. Roman, Virgil.”

Virgil pushed his lunch to the side, grabbing a few napkins and handing them to Roman, hands skirting nervously around him. “I am  _ so _ fucking sorry, oh my god, you just - you scared me, and I freaked out, and I mean, fight or flight, you know?”

Roman chuckled, though it was slightly muffled as he pressed the napkins to his nose in a weak attempt to stem the blood that was practically pouring from it (although maybe it just looked that way to Virgil’s panicking mind). “It’s fine. You’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“I, um, I lift weights sometimes when I’m anxious, which is pretty much all the time,” Virgil offered by way of explanation.

Something interested and a little admiring sparked in Roman’s eyes. “Well, if you’re so strong, maybe you should take me to the nurse. You know, catch me if I pass out from blood loss or something.”

“Yes!” Virgil agreed, maybe a little too quickly. “I mean, yeah, um, totally. It’s the least I can do after punching you, right?”

Roman grinned. “Well, lead the way.”

They began to walk away, but Virgil stopped in his tracks when he heard Remus from the table.

“They’re totally going to go fuck.”

Roman just laughed, grabbing Virgil’s hand and flipping his brother off without even looking back.

And yeah, Virgil maybe had a little bit of a crush.


End file.
